


Never Alone

by DoctorSherlockWinchester



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Roman and Patton are twins, Virgil is ace, cw mental disorders, cw panic attacks, cw suicide mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-12 13:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorSherlockWinchester/pseuds/DoctorSherlockWinchester
Summary: Virgil Parker is an aspiring writer who lives in an apartment with three others. His best friend Patton Sanders and his twin brother Roman, and Roman's friend Logan.





	1. Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in a while, so I hope it's better. Any other tags needed, please comment and let me know.
> 
> I will do by best to update as often as possible, but I am currently working and will soon be at school. Thank you for your understanding.

~Virgil POV~

I walked slowly to my car, arms crossed as if that would stop people from getting to me. I peered behind me as I unlocked my door, quickly getting into the driver's seat of my old black sedan. It was starting to rain, which absolutely terrified me. The likelihood of an accident in the rain was significantly higher. I sighed, starting my car to drive home as carefully as possible, as it poured down heavier, but I wasn’t careful enough. My heart was pounding by the time I pulled into my driveway, partly because my roommates weren’t home yet. I rushed inside before getting drenched, taking my shoes off by the door, keeping them in line to satiate the compulsive thoughts I had in relation to order and organization. My jacket was wet, but I didn’t want to take it off because I always wore it. I was even more anxious without it. I walked softly into the living room, sitting on the leather couch, cross legged with my hands in the middle of them. I looked around cautiously, feeling uneasy being alone in the house. Soon after I felt the unease, one of my roommates Patton walked in the door, soaked. He shed his jacket, hanging it on one of the four coat hooks next to the entrance, then putting his shoes in the same spot he always did to appease my anxiety. He stepped into the room, smiling as always.

“Hey, Virgil! How’re you doing, kiddo?” I looked away, still kind of uneasy. I always was, but this time was different; there was a reason. I shrugged absently. “You okay?” Patton sat next to me, but not too close. He was the only one to ever help me with my anxiety, the only one who cared enough. It could be pity. I don’t know...

“Anxious... as always...” I said, almost a whisper.

“Can I do something to help?” I crossed my arms, pulling my legs up to my chest. I avoided eye contact with Patton for fear of breaking down.

“I-I’m fine, Pat...” He narrowed his eyes at me.

“Virgil, you know how I feel about lying,” he said, abnormally serious.

“I don’t know if there’s anything you can do.” I buried my face into my knees. Talking about it was making it all worse. I don’t know why I’m always anxious, all I know is that I have anxiety disorders.

“You’re okay, Virgil. I know that it doesn’t seem like it, but it’s okay.” He reached over, gently, slowly, putting his hand on my back. I tensed slightly at the touch, but Patton knew he was allowed to when I was like this. He was the only one. I slowly relaxed to Patton’s touch, trying to hold back everything that was waiting to burst through. “You don’t have to talk about it, kiddo, but know I’m here for you.” He rubbed small circles on my back. My breath hitched, trying to hold back my tears. I looked over to Patton who appeared extremely worried. He always was when it came to my anxiety. I knew he saw the pain in my eyes, the insecurities, the dread...

“I drove home in the rain... I almost rear ended someone because my brakes weren’t working right...” Patton reached out, letting me know it was okay to lean on him. I scooted to my left, my knees still up by my chest, Patton pulling me close. I grasped onto Patton’s blue polo, silent tears running down my face, but my breathing patterns changed. Patton noticed. He ran his hand through my hair, murmuring small reassurances to me. “What if I got into that accident? W-what if I got hur-” Patton shushed me.

“You didn’t. You’re safe now. You’re home.” I sobbed quietly, burying my face into Patton’s neck, my breathing uneven and heavy and difficult. “You’re okay, Virgil. In for four...” I pulled away slightly, breathing in for four seconds, Patton counting off as I did. “Hold for seven.” I looked at him while I held my breath, his worried look changed to one of care and love. “Out for eight...” I breathed out shakily, Patton cupping my jaw with his hand. “Better, kiddo?” I nodded a little bit.

“Thank you...” He smiled down at me. I hugged his middle softly, matching his breathing pace. “...I love you, Patton...” I didn’t realize I said this out loud until I felt small kisses on my forehead. I pulled away, embarrassed, a bright blush across my face. “I’m sorry... I didn’t mean t-”

“You’re okay, Virgil. I love you too. Why else would I help you like I do?” I swallowed... what did he mean? Platonic? Romantic? I shook a little.

“I thought you felt bad for me... pity me... but you’re the only one to do things in a way to not upset me. Like with your shoes or the laundry... Logan and Roman basically deny to do that...” Patton did a small half-smile.

“I never thought you’d have feelings for me, so I never told you. I did everything to make you happy...” I looked into his eyes, blushing.

“I’m sorry… you didn’t have to do that for me… I’m just some… broke writer who hates himself more than anything else.” Patton’s face dropped, obviously upset.

“Stop,” Patton demanded. “You are smart…” He kissed my cheek. “You are handsome…” He kissed my nose. “You are perfect just the way you are…” I turned my head away, a horrible feeling brewing inside of me. I wasn’t good with compliments. They make me uncomfortable. “Virgil Parker, you stop this.” He took my chin gently into his hand, turning my head to look at him. He rubbed my silent tears away with his thumb, smudging my eyeshadow more than it already was.

“I’m awful Patton, let’s just face it....” I averted my gaze, doing my best to avoid eye contact with him.

“If you were awful, how could I have fallen in love with you?” He meant romantically… I didn’t know what to do now.

I swallowed. “I thought…” Patton silenced me with a soft kiss on the lips. I tensed up, my eyes wide open. Patton felt the uneasiness and pulled away.

“I’m sorry, I-I…” He let go of me, looking away. I absently touched my lips. I’d never been kissed before and it took me by surprise. Patton peered back at me, self-conscious.

“N-No, Patton… You’re okay…” Patton’s face returned to his normal, happy disposition. “That was just… new for me…”

“You had never been kissed before?” I shook my head, embarrassed. “Do you trust me, Virgil?”

“Of course I do, Pat. That isn’t even a question.”

“Let me teach you.” I looked away, thinking. “There is no reason to be anxious. I’ll protect you. I promise.” I looked back at him, amused.

“You can’t even handle a spider without one of us here. You hide from it.” He smiled a little back at me.

“This is different than those creepy crawly death dealers. This is you, we are talking about and I can’t stand seeing you hurt like this.” I hugged his middle, my head on his shoulder. “Will you let me teach you?” I nodded hesitantly, pulling away from him slightly. He leaned in, closing the gap between us. My breath hitched as Patton ran his fingers through my hair and pulled me closer. I melted into the kiss, my hands on his chest. My eyes were closed, fully engulfed in the physical feelings. My heart pounded, but it was not all my anxiety causing it. He pulled away slowly, my eyes fluttering open to see Patton staring down at me with a huge smile. My face was warm and I could tell it was red. “Do you know how cute you are when you’re blushing?” I blushed even more at the compliment. He leaned in again and kissed my forehead softly. The doorknob turned and I instantly jumped away from Patton as his twin brother Roman walked in, kicking his shoes off nonchalantly and out of order. I grimaced at him, knowing he did it just to spite me. He couldn’t stand me, but I paid rent, so he let me stay. “Heya, Roman!” He beamed, not acknowledging how I just jumped away from him. I pulled my knees up by my chest, waiting for Roman to walk away so I could fix his shoes.

“Hello, brother.” He said, extremely eccentric like he always was. “And Mr. Darkside.” I rolled my eyes, annoyed at all of his weird names for me.

“Roman.” He trotted by us and up the stairs to his room, probably to practice for his upcoming musical. I instantly went to the doorway to fix Roman’s astray shoes.

“Virgil… are you okay?” Patton called from the living room. I heard Roman start singing upstairs, knowing he wouldn’t hear me now.

“I’m afraid that Roman will cause problems if he knew about us.” I walked back into the room, holding my own arm. My sleeves covered my fingers.

“I’ll take care of that, kiddo…”

“And don’t call me kiddo…” His face dropped a little. “If we are doing this, then kiddo seems kinda… creepy.”

“You’re right.” He laughed a little. He was really bright compared to my personality, but he seemed to be a good compliment to me. Roman stopped singing upstairs so I stopped talking. I didn’t want him to hear us. I looked up the stairs, waiting to see if he opened his door. “Virgil, it’s okay. I know you two have had some issues, but as long as we are happy, what Roman says doesn’t matter.” I looked back at Patton and he kissed me again. I smiled into his mouth, feeling his bright energy radiate from his body. I pulled away, smiling, which I didn’t do often.

“Thank you,” I murmured quietly, my face still close to his.

“Don’t thank me, Virgil. Thank yourself. You made it here... You made it here to be with me…” I looked away slightly. Yeah, it was true… I’ve tried to end it all before… but I’d never told Patton. Or anyone aside from the hospitals even.

“Pat… I…”

“I know, Virgil…” I closed myself off physically, my arms crossed, nails digging down on top of my sleeve.

“I’m sorry…” I stood, trying to get away to my room. I couldn’t handle this. He knew. He saw something he shouldn’t have didn't he?. I hated myself and now Patton did too. He had to.

“Virgil, no. Stay…” I stopped, a few steps up the stairs. “It’s okay…” I was a wreck. Constantly crying, having panic attacks, feeling worthless… How could Patton want me to stay?

“I need to go to my room… think about a lot…”

“But, kiddo…” I grimaced. “I’m sorry,” he sounded upset. He was offended I needed to go. He knows how I feel, but he wants me here with him, but I need to go to my room.

“Patton…” My voice was about to break. “Please… j-just…” I couldn’t hold it back any longer. I sat down on the stairs, curling up into as tight of a ball as I physically could. I heard Patton’s footsteps approach me. He scooped me up into his arms, carrying me upstairs as I began having a panic attack right in front of him. I could barely breathe, couldn’t speak, couldn’t move… Within a few steps, I felt him lower me onto a bed. I curled up into a tight ball, my mind racing with thoughts of dread, death, and… him. He sat next to me and tried to ground me with his touch. He whispered to me words that I couldn’t understand. Everything seemed to be falling apart around me and I was paralyzed with fear and my vision became black around the edges. I couldn’t even hear myself yelling, cursing my mind for being so weak. 

~Patton POV~

I watched Virgil cry and scream at himself, unknowing what to do. My brother appeared in the doorway when he heard the screams. He looked alarmed, but when he saw it was only Virgil having another attack, he shrugged and walked away. I rolled my eyes at him. He really didn’t care for Virgil and it hurt. He knew I liked him and has known for several months now, but he wouldn’t come around. I looked back down at my poor… boyfriend? Friend…? He was visibly shaking and I had never seen a full blown attack like this. I didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t responding to anything I said or did, so I sat there, looking at him, scared out of my mind. Did I cause this…?

“Virgil, baby it’s okay…” I said absently, seeing him close his eyes tightly. He grabbed my hand, hopefully beginning to come back to me. His hand was shaking, but I held it steadily. I stroked it with my thumb, squeezing it softly. He finally looked up at me, tears staining his face black due to the last of his eyeshadow. “Hey… I’m here… you’re okay… you’re safe.” He looked around, realizing he wasn’t in his room. He was in mine. His room was dark and scary and I didn’t do well in there and in this condition, he wouldn’t have either. I reached next to us with my open hand and gave him a small plushie of Stitch I had, that Roman wanted to steal. “What can I do to help you, Virgey…?” He sat up silently, his hand still in mine, the other clutching Stitch for dear life.

“Nothing…” he trailed off, his voice strained from screaming. I felt so bad for him… I didn’t know I could feel so much worry and sadness for a person, yet so much love at the same time. “I’m sorry you saw that… I was just a bit overwhelmed is all…"

“Did I cause it?” I narrowed my eyes at him, worried that I wasn’t good for him.

“Of course not, Patton…” He looked away, letting my hand go in favor of Stitch. “Did I scare you…? I know my attacks can be hard on those with me.”

"I’ll admit, Virgil… I was scared, but I wasn’t scared of you. I was scared for you. I didn’t know what to do to help you.” He looked up at me, a little worried looking.

“Do you… do you still love me after this?” I ran my hand through his hair, gently.

“Of course I love you, Virgil. I will always be here for you. You just need to let me in and tell me how to help.” He pulled the small plushie up to his chest, basically hugging it. “Does he help?” I gestured to Stitch. He nodded. “You can have him.”

“Why? He’s one of your favorites?” he whispered. I put my hand on his crossed leg, trying to help him come fully back to reality.

“But if he helps you, I’m willing to let you have him. Anything here that helps you, you can have. I want to help you and if he,” I gestured to the plushie, “is one way to help you, then please.” He looked down at Stitch.

“Thank you, Patton.” I smiled at him.

“Are you feeling better, honey?” He nodded slightly. “How does a nap sound? You’ve been through a lot today. You deserve it. I can go make you some cookies or something too if you want.”

“No… I want you to stay here… with me.” I smiled. “A nap is probably okay right now… I don’t work tomorrow so I can sleep more…”

“I feel like you need a couple days to relax. You’re stressed, Virgey. You need some down time.”

“And that’s why I’m going to take a nap with you.” He laid down, his head on my pastel blue pillow, the colors an interesting contrast to his brown and purple hair. I laid down next to him, pulling him close. I ran my hand through his hair, which was soft and smooth. I kissed his head softly, wanting him to feel how much I loved him and cared for him. He wrapped one arm around my waist, the other still holding Stitch. I smiled, now rubbing his back soothingly. Soon he was fast asleep against me and I knew I was safe to fall asleep too. I didn’t want him to relapse if I was asleep already. I kissed his head once more before taking my glasses off and letting sweet slumber take over me.


	2. I'm Alright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a lot of fluff

~Virgil POV~

I opened my eyes, groggily. Patton was asleep in front of me, his arm still around my waist. I felt a lot better after the nap, and more content with the idea of a relationship with him. He truly cared for me, unlike my original thinking and it was time for me to take a chance, no matter how anxious it made me. I laid in his arms, the Stitch plushie still next to me. I smiled a little and cuddled closer to Patton. I felt… happy, which I hadn’t felt in a long time. In the back of my mind, I still knew that my struggles weren’t over; between Roman and their other family, we were in for a lot when people found out. I shoved those thoughts away to just enjoy myself in my new boyfriend’s embrace. Seeing Pat asleep and content made me smile. As I shifted my position a little, his eyes opened with a yawn from him. 

“Good morning, Virgil…” he said sleepily, his voice deep and raspy from our nap. He smiled at me when he saw my face painted with a smile as well and a light pink blush. “Did you sleep well?” I nodded.

“Honestly… best sleep I’ve had in a while, despite my attack earlier.” I sighed in comfort, laying my head on his chest and listening to his heartbeat. He rubbed my side gently and I blushed, still becoming familiar with the affection. The most affection I’d gotten before now was just him hugging me, so this was all new territory. He looked above us at the clock on the wall, it was around 6:30 PM.

“What do you feel like for dinner?” I groaned a little, not wanting him to move to cook. 

“Sleep.” I curled closer, laughing quietly. He heard and smiled down at me, chuckling a little as well. 

“No, goofball, really. You need to eat.” I sighed and shrugged. I wasn’t really one for big meals like Patton always cooked, but I always did because he worked hard to make it and I knew the others rarely appreciated anything we did. “How does chicken and noodles sound?” I nodded, knowing I’d eat anything he made even if I didn’t want it. He smiled and kissed my head, letting go of me to go downstairs to make us dinner. I sat up, stretching, the Stitch plushie still in my hand. I followed Patton down to the kitchen, sitting on the counter to watch him cook. This wasn’t uncommon either. Occasionally he smiled up at me and asked to taste test things for him. I’ll admit, even though I don’t like eating, this was one of my favorite things to do. 

“Are you cooking for Roman and Logan too, or just us?”

“All of us. Even if they don’t eat now, they will later…” He knew they didn’t care for his cooking, but both of them were too lazy or too busy to cook for themselves. By the time he finished cooking, it was almost 7:30 PM. I was still on the counter as he finished, Stitch sitting in my lap. Whenever Patton would look at him there, he’d smile. He dished up some chicken and noodles for us two and let the rest of it sit and cook while we ate. 

We sat at the table, across from one another. I blew on my noodles gently, then took a bite. 

“Are they good?”

“Of course, Patton. All of your cooking is.” I took another bite, hearing Logan and Roman arguing upstairs. Patton didn’t like fighting at all and he always did his best to resolve it, but with Roman and Logan… they were constantly at each other’s throats. Logan was very intellectual and believed he was right about everything, while Roman is a creative dreamer who also believed he was right about everything. Naturally, they butted heads quite often.

Patton sighed, taking a bite of his own meal, trying to ignore the fight about something to do with Roman being too busy for Logan from what I could hear. 

“So… how are you right now, Virgil?” I looked up at him and smiled softly. 

“I’m doing better. Thank you…” He smiled back at me and reached for my hand, stroking the top with his thumb. I blushed a little.

“So… are we like… boyfriends…?” I didn’t know what he wanted and it had put my mind into a jumbled mess since our kids.

“If that’s what you want, then that’s what I want.” Part of me knew that I wanted this. I had for a long time, but the other part of me was screaming at me to run. Saying he was lying, but I knew Patton wouldn’t toy with me like that. I let out a small sigh of content. “What do you want us to be, Virgil?” I squoze his hand gently, smiling. 

“Happy… together…” Patton face lit up. He kissed my hand, smiling like a dork, but if he wasn’t the most adorable dork I’d ever seen. With our hands still together, we finished our food with the open ones and went to the leather couch near the tv. He turned on something he liked and I didn’t mind it. We started out just sitting next to each other, but by the end of that episode, we were laying down, my head on his chest and enjoying ourselves. The fighting had ceased upstairs due to Logan storming out some time ago. Roman came down, visibly upset. I sat up, getting off of Patton before Roman noticed us. Once again, Patton didn’t mention it. It looked like Roman had been crying, but I didn’t say anything to him.

“Logan left, didn’t he…?” Roman asked us. Patton nodded, looking at his brother, obviously feeling bad that he was upset. Roman sighed and sat down on the other side of Pat. “He’s mad at me for not being home with him when he knows that I have a show coming up!”

“Maybe if he came to rehearsal with you? Seeing you happy on stage might make him come around.” Roman shrugged. Logan wasn’t a big fan of theatre, which is ironic, given who he was dating. Roman looked down.

“I know he needs to cool off, but I just want to call him and ask him to come home.”

“You’re just afraid of losing him, but he will come back. He always does. He knows that this is your job and work comes first, even if it interferes with home a little bit,” Patton replied, trying to cheer his brother up. Meanwhile, I was hiding the Stitch plushie in my jacket so Roman wouldn’t try to steal him. I ignored their conversation and watched the episode of Steven Universe that Patton had on. Even though I didn’t like Roman all that much, I knew how much his brother cared for him and wanted him to be happy. I stood and walked up to my room to give them some space. I felt their eyes on me as I left, but I kept going. Patton would come up when he was ready. 

I sat down on my full sized bed, pulling Stitch out from under my jacket. He was the only thing of color in my room. My walls were a dark grey, my bed set was jet black. The only other things of color were album covers and the occasional purple thing. I really liked purple. I heard the door close downstairs and some muffled talking. Patton must be helping Logan and Roman work things out. I looked around, feeling more comfortable in here than I have been in days. Patton helped me with my problems, yeah, but solitude and alone time was really healing for me. If I had nothing to do all day, I’d be here, writing my novel, but between my job at the coffee shop down the street and everything I put up with here… I’m never alone. The talking ceased downstairs and soon after, Patton opened my door, visibly not liking my room. It made him uneasy.

“Y-you okay, Virgil?” he asked, not taking more than two steps into my realm of darkness.

“I just wanted to let you help him and I needed a little time…” I rubbed Stitch’s head. 

“H-how about… y-you come to my room?” He held out his hand. I looked around, feeling guilty about not wanting to leave here. Patton’s face dropped a little, realizing I wasn’t going with him.

“I’m sorry, Patton… I know you don’t like it here, but I need… familiar for a while…” I looked down, upset that I couldn’t be with him right now, but in this case, I needed to put myself first, especially after all the attacks I’ve had recently. Patton came in and closed the door behind him. He sat next to me on the bed. “You don’t have to be in here, Patton. I know it hurts you being in here.”

“I’ll be okay, kiddo. I want to be in here with you.” I looked over at him, worried how it would affect him. 

“Patton… please don’t stay here… you’ll get anxious and I don’t want that.” Patton kept his eyes on me, purposefully not looking around my room. “I just want to be alone for a while… I’m sorry… I need to recharge. I’ve had a lot of interaction today…” He frowned slightly, plus it was getting kind of late and he needed to head to bed for work. 

“I understand, Virgil. I just want to make sure that you’re safe.” I smiled at him and grabbed his hand gently. He smiled a little in response. 

“I’m safe. I promise. You need to go to bed for work, don't you?” He nodded.

“Are you sure that you are okay after everything today?”

“Yes, Pat. Go to sleep,” He smiled a little bigger and kissed my forehead. My eyes flickered closed and a small blush came across my face. He rested his forehead against mine for a second before standing and walking out of my room.

“Are you sure that you don’t want me to stay?” I nodded at him and he closed my door. I pulled out a small black journal from my nightstand drawer and started writing.


	3. Manic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short this time! I just needed some middle ground before the next chapter!

~Patton POV~

I walked in the door from work, exhausted. I took off my shoes and placed them in the correct spot and hung my jacket correctly as well. Virgil was nowhere to be seen at the moment. I yawned and stretched, heading up to my room for a much deserved nap, but first, I knocked on Virgil’s door. I heard a bit of rustling before his voice cut through, letting me in. 

“How are you doing today? Better?” I asked, nly looking at him and not around his room, especially at his spider curtains. I did not like those at all. They scared me. He nodded with a small smile. “Any attacks?” He shook his head, standing up and walking over to me. 

“I’ve just been up here writing all day. I got the best idea for a story last night.” He was beaming and it made me so happy. He was excited, telling me all about this idea he had for a novel. It wasn’t his normal dark themes either. It was a love story. I smiled and listened to it all. “Sorry, I was rambling, wasn’t I?”

“You’re okay, Virgil. I’m glad you have an idea that you like!” He smiled, going back to his bed and sitting down. I took a few steps in and closed the door behind me. I sat next to him on the bed. “I’m really glad you’re doing better.” He looked over at me, a glow on his face. I reached for his hand, which he let me take happily. 

“I wish I was this happy a long time ago. I don’t feel anxious, Patton! Isn’t it great?” I smiled bigger and kissed his cheek. I knew that in a few days, he’d be bad again. He was in a constant cycle of ups and downs, and he just happened to be good today. I didn’t say anything about how he could flip with one small mistake. I wanted him to be happy, but I was scared that he wouldn’t be for long. I was going to be happy with him nonetheless. He saw me zone out a little and dropped his smile. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah! I’m sorry, just thinking…” Virgil smiled a little at me.

“About what?” He tilted his head slightly, his eyes full of care and admiration. I shook my head, smiling at him again as if I had never stopped. I kissed his cheek.

“It’s nothing, I promise.” He smiled at me and held my hand. “Want some dinner?” He stood and walked over to his desk, flipping through a notebook.

“I’m not hungry. I think I’m just going to stay in and write.” I looked around his room, which had been cleaned spotless. He had to have been in some sort of manic episode. “You don’t have to cook. I know you’re tired from work. If you’re hungry we can just order pizza.”

“Virge, we don’t have the money for pizza. I don’t get paid until tomorrow and God knows Roman or Logan won’t even offer to buy anything.” He shrugged, pulling out a stack of ones from his pocket. Probably tips from the day before.

“I got it. Just get some for all of us. I’ll eat leftovers later.” I looked over at him before grabbing the money gently. 

“Are you sure that you’re okay, Virgil…?” I asked cautiously, afraid to upset him. He sat in his desk chair and spun, excitedly.

“Yep!” He stopped spinning and looked over to me, smiling like a goofball. “Why, what’s wrong?”

“You’re just acting strange, is all.” He shrugged and blew off my statement.

“Go ask the others what they want and order it. If you need more money, come get it.” He turned back around and began writing again, putting headphones on so he couldn’t hear me anymore. I frowned slightly and left his room, Roman standing outside with his arms crossed.

“So the Incredible Sulk isn't sulking?” I shrugged, looking back at his door. “What’s your infatuation with him? He’s not very likeable, you know?”

“He needs someone, Roman. Just let me take care of him,” I trailed off, sighing. “I don’t know what to do with him… he’s manic.”

“Well at least he cleaned his filthy room. I was about to say something to him about it because this is my house after all.” I glared at him.

“It’s our house, Roman. All of our names are on the lease… and personally, as long as he gets rent paid, I’m not letting you kick him out.” He rolled his eyes at me and walked downstairs.

“You know what we like, Patton. Just order the food.” I sighed and pulled out my phone to order it online. I sat on the top step for a while, listening to Logan and Roman bicker downstairs. Ironically, it was about Virgil. Logan was defending him and telling Roman that he was being unreasonable with the boy. I heard a door slam as Roman stormed out, leaving Logan, annoyed, in the living room. After I finished ordering the food, I walked down and sat on the other side of the sectional from Lo. 

“I don’t understand his problem with Virgil,” Logan stated plainly. I shrugged, looking down at my lap. “It is not his fault that he has anxieties, and Roman just chooses to ignore them and make it worse.”

“I know… I don’t want Roman to end up hurting him, physically or otherwise.” He nodded slowly. We sat in silence for a few moments.

“You seem to care about Virgil a lot, don’t you?” I nodded, twirling my thumbs. “Do you like him? Amorously?” I winced slightly at the question. I didn’t want Roman to hate me.

“We… uh… we actually discussed that last night…” Logan stared at me blankly. “We are together, but we don’t want Roman to know. Please don’t tell him!” I peered over, slightly frantic.

“I won’t tell him, but you will need to eventually.”

“I know.”


End file.
